


It’s going to be okay, you know

by Eternalkryptonite96



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Deaf Character, Depressed Ben, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, M/M, Supportive Callum, hearing impairment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalkryptonite96/pseuds/Eternalkryptonite96
Summary: Callum supports Ben with his hearing loss.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	It’s going to be okay, you know

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by Millie.  
> I hope you like it!🤞

Callum was worried about Ben. he really was, he hasn't really been anywhere, he hasn't really done

anything, he hasn't really talk to anyone, not even Callum. he just lies in bed all day and he didn’t move, unless it's to go to the toilet.   
  


And to see his sarcastic, sassy, yet confident boyfriend in such a fragile state of mind, just broke his heart into a million pieces. It really did, he wanted to help Ben, he wanted to reassure him and tell him that it would all be okay, but no matter how many times he tried too, he just couldn’t really get through to the younger man and getting really frustrated because of it. but even though Ben keeps pushing away he’s not going to stop trying and he’s never going to give up until he gets through to Ben.

because he loves Ben, he loves him to the moon & back. yes he can stubborn at times and he annoys Callum so much. but even so... he doesn’t love Ben any less because of that, in fact... it just makes him love Ben even more...

——————

  
Callum walked into Bens room (also his room is well now) and he saw that Ben was led on the Bed facing the wall, 

he walked over to the bed and he sat down next to Ben. 

Callum took his phone out of his pocket and he typed the words

"are you okay?" and then he sent it, 

Less than a second later. Ben's phone went off, he picked up from it's 

place on his stomach. he carefully read the message, before putting

it down again. 

He turned over and he faced Callum. 

“I’m fine” he said.

Callum looked at him is disbelief, 

”No, your not though are you?” he said, 

“Yes, I am” Ben said.

“Are you sure your okay?” Callum said, 

“I’m fine” Ben said, 

  
  
Callum sighed. 

''Talk to me babe?'' he said ''tell me what's going through that head of yours?''

''I-I'm scared'' Ben said ''I'm scared about the future and what's my life going to be like from now on''

''It's okay to be scared'' Callum said.

“It is?” Ben said,   
  


“Yeah, it’s fairly understandable with what your going through” Callum said. 

There was a second of silence and then Ben spoke up. 

“I just... I just hate this” he said “I’ve lost my independence, I can’t really go anywhere on my own anymore, I have to be dependent on others, I hate not being able to hear anything, I hate not being able to hear what people are saying, and that I can't take part in any conversations because of it, I can't hearing the T.V.

when were watching it, I can't hear any cars, it's just white noise and static and this loud ringing sound

in my ears, it's like there's an alarm going off in my head constantly and there's... there's nothing I can do to stop it..'' he said "i just want it... want it all to stop.." he said, 

  
Callum took his hand and he gently rubbed Ben's back soothingly,

'It's going to be okay you know'' Callum said ''it will get easier, I can assure you” 

''Will it though?..'' Ben said ''Will it?''

''Yes, yes it will'' Callum said reassuringly ''you'll see, you just need to give it time''

"And what if... what if i doesn't" Ben said, 

"It will" Callum said "you just need time to adjust properly that's all" he said.

  
“I’m trying too” Ben said “but i just can’t seem to get used to it you know” he said “i never thought that I would have to deal with this, yeah... I’ve already lost the hearing in my one ear, but I never, ever thought in a million years that I would also lose the hearing in my right ear is well, I just thought that i would be able to always hear out of that ear” he said “and now I can’t, I feel like I’ve taken it for granted” 

“I know it’s hard babe” Callum said “but just think about the future and think about how good it’s going to feel when your going to have the operation and when your going to have your cochlear implants put in, just think about how good it’s going to be when you can hear again yeah” 

  
Ben gave a small smile. 

“Yeah, it’s going to be great” he said happily but then he frowned deeply.   
  


Callum took notice of this and he also frowned,

”What’s wrong?” he said voice laced with concern.

Ben sighed,   
''Yeah, but what if?..'' he started to say but then he stopped abruptly, 

''What if, what darling?'' Callum said encouraging for Ben to continue.

''What if... I have the operation and something goes wrong..'' Ben said ''i'll never hear anything, I won't

hear Lexi call me dad again and i'll never hear you say that you love me''

''Then... then we'll get through it'' Callum said ''we'll get through it together as a family, You, me & Lexi'''

Really?” Ben said “you mean that?”   
  


Callum nodded,

Yes” he said “yes of course i do”’

  
  


“Thanks, Cal” Ben said “you don’t know how much that means to hear you say that” 

“Well.. it’s true though...” Callum said “I would do anything for you, you know that, your happiness means the world to me, and I know I can quite pushy sometimes but it’s only because I want what’s best for you, you know?” 

Ben gave a slight nod. 

“Yeah I know” he said, 

“Good” Callum said. 

Callum took his finger and he traced the world “I love you" into Ben's lower arm,

  
Ben smiled. 

”I love you too Cal” he said.   
  
  


They stared into each other eyes, both of them getting completely lost as they did so, 

after a few seconds, they leaned into one another and then they kissed. 


End file.
